When the Rich meet Public School
by Unicornslove
Summary: This is a basic story about what Sakura and her friends do in Highschool when all the private schools close down causing most of the rich kids to go to the only public school around, so Sakura and her group try to make their life miserbale and have fun to
1. The Prank

I do not own Naruto, no matter how much I want to! Oh hesso everyone, just another story, I have been having so many ideas lately that I feel like I am going to explode, so I just put one out there so far. So enjoy!

-

Sakura hopped out of her Honda prelude, not even bothering to the lock the doors, no one messed with her stuff anyway so it didn't really matter.

Grabbing her bag out of the back, she walked over to the entrance to the school, it was a rather large school, meant for way more people then it had acquired.

There were so many private schools in Kohona that it was very seldum anyone inrold in the public school, there was only like a hundred people attending it.

Walking into the school, she made her way to Kakashi's class or her homeroom, hang out, and so on.

Walking in she saw her best friends sitting in the back, her friends used to be part of other groups but in the end they all split up and ended up together.

As always, Tayuya and Kimimaru were making out, Deidara was talking to Kin about bombs and since she was the best at chemistry she was giving of suggestions for bigger better bombs, while Tenten appeared to have pulled another all nighter and was fast asleep at her desk, Kisame was trying to act cool for Temari his girlfriend, Hidan was yelling at Tobi who had somehow managed to sit upside down in his chair, while Naruto and Kiba were having yet another burp off, Shino was reading and of course Haku was working on his mask, Lee was shouting youthful things at a half asleep Shikimaru, Choji was stuffing his face and Zaku was being an ass like always. Sighing she sat down by the window and closed her eyes.

"Well look who finally showed up." Sakura cracked open an eye and smirked when she saw Kakashi come in.

"I'm here early Naruto." everyone gasped well except Kimimaru and Tayuya who were having a make out fest.

"I didn't know that lighting strikes twice! Your only early for first day of school!" Kiba shouted as Akamaru barked from his jacket.

"Well it might as well be that." Kakashi sighed, everyone looked confused.

"I'm guessing its since all the private schools closed?" Shikimaru asked.

"Yep so I was told to be on my best behavior." at that everyone burst out laughing.

"Is there an assembly?" Sakura asked.

"Ummm... Maybe..." Kakashi said obviously trying to get them to go.

"I'm skipping, who wants to join?" Sakura asked, Kimimaru and Tayuya raised their hands, they were done their morning make out fest and were now open to everything else around them, Shino, Kin and Zaku also raised their hands along with the former Akatsuki members and Tenten and Temari.

"Ok then we'll meet at Anko's room and head out to the teachers lounge." this group even though they were all friends they all had their own little groups and Sakura being the top dog along with Kimimaru usaully skipped class with the usual group and some of the others from time to time but they got to go everywhere in the school and had keys to every room.

They had also been friends since kindergarten so all in all they were the closest group except Akatsuki, they are the most recent addition and since this is their last year of school, they wanted to use all the keys so they usually hanged out alot more then the others would.

As they said this they heard the speaker come on, "Everyone please make their way down to the Assembly hall."

"Ha! Later guys hope you have fun!" Sakura shouted over her shoulder as they made their way out the door, Kakashi knew better then to try to stop them, as they disappeared down the hall.

"Are we really going to the teachers lounge?" Hidan asked.

"Hell no! Hmmm..." Sakua said going through her keys, "Ah, here we are the boiler room."

"Why the hell are we going there?" Deidara asked.

"We're setting of the fire sprinklers in the assembly room." Kimimaru said clearing up the plan.

"No way really?" Kisame laughed.

"No really! Of coarse dumb ass, now shut up and pay attention." Sakura mocked receiving an angry glare from Kisame.

As they reached a door Sakura slid in a key and there was a click, "Hm, Kin you know what to do here, Deidara go with her, same with you Shino."

As the three disapeared through the door Sakura through them a walky talky and they shut the door and made their way down to the boiler room which wasn't far from , the room the others were in.

"Hm, here we are," Sakura pulled out a key and slid it into the box key hole then when the box open she grabbed another key and slid it into the keyhole that was in the box.

The door swung open effortlessly and they entered.

There were tones of pipes valves and other things buttons too, but Sakura and Kimimaru went straight to another box, unlocked it therefore revealing a control panel each bottom had a number of digits beside it and a number.

Pulling out the walky talky Sakura flipped the button and said, "Number?"

"D-3954." a voice sounded from the walky talkie.

"Cool are you taping?" Kimimaru asked, into his.

"Uh-huh, all is go, make sure to book it out of there though or your going to be in some huge shit." bother Sakura and Kimimaru chuckled they **always** got into trouble no matter what they did to avoid it.

Sakura then reached forward and flipped the switch, they could here the screams from the assembly hall from here!

-

Well I know I haven't updated on my other stories in a while but I will I have been having some majors writers block and since its almost summer vacation, well this is the time of year teachers become evil and pile it on with loads of homework, but I'm pulling through and still managing to write, I will update on my other stories soon, just be patient, so please REVIEW I just love them.


	2. The Some What Apoligy

Hey everybody next chappies up! I hope you enjoy, I know its kinda crappie but please work with me! Oh and as much as it pains me to say this...

I do **NOT **own Naruto

-

As soon as the screams came Sakura fell to the ground laughing her head off, the rest of the girls followed suit while the guys at least tried to stay on their feet.

Laughing hard, they managed to get to the room (they didn't bother to lock anything) where the others were waiting it was a room filled with screens revealing every room there was in the school but right now every ones attention was on the screen, where people were running and screaming about their make up, hair and clothes.

All the people who were from this school were laughing and pointing. Some even pushing others into puddles, while the private school kids were extremely mad.

"Oh shit." everyone turned around to see what the problem was and froze their stood Orochimaru.

"Come with me," no one moved, "NOW!"

Bowing their heads which gave them a look of guilt but in truth they were trying their best not to burst out laughing again, they began to exit, but not before Sakura snatched the tape out of the VCR and handing it to Hidan who hid it his hoodie pocket.

As Orochimaru lead them dow the hall Sakura sighed, the sprinklers would be turned off by now and they would they would be **forced**to apologize in front of the school.

_'Oh well, at least it will be fun! Maybe I can start back talking Orochimaru and see if he gets mad enough to suspend me for a few days...'_ Sakura thought happily.

**'Maybe we can get everyone else to ditch to and head to the mall for a few hours.' **Inner Sakura said.

_'Fine by me.'_Sakura smirked when they neared the entrance to the Assembly Hall, this was going to be fun!

Orochimaru pushed the doors open and a wave of complaints, groans and moans came to the groups ears, they snickered, alot of the original kids were giving them thumbs up, smiles, waves, hoots and hollers, too.

Tsunade was trying to calm down a group of very angry students when Orochimaru went up and tapped her on the shoulder, she whirled around spotting Sakura, Kimimaru and the rest of the group smiling broadly.

Sighing she turned to the students who were angry she said, "Please take your seats." they did so but not before a few more ugly words were exchanged.

"Can I have every ones attention please." the hall soon became silent and everyone stared at Tsunade, "I think some of our students have something to say."

Sakura stepped forward she heard gasps and whispers, ya she was hot today she made an extra effort to! She had on a black tube top over top of that was a fishnet shirt with long sleeves, under those sleeves were hot pink elbow length fishnet gloves with no fingers and she also had a black mid-thigh skirt, she also had on 3 inch sandal high heels, that were silver. Her nails were painted black and her pink hair had black streaks in it, also her eyes were lined with heavy eyeliner and mascara.

She smirked opened her mouth and said, "I apologize deeply to my fellow students for interrupting this wonderful assembly and I also apologize for something me and my friends did earlier to Orochimarus car." Sakura smirked when Orochimarus jaw dropped.

"WHAT!" Orochimaru screeched.

"It was only a few cans and seriously I think its awesome." Orochimaru was out the door in a few seconds, followed by Tsunade.

The group on the stage turned to the students, since all the teachers had left, "Listen up!" Zaku hollered.

Everyone shut up and turned to face the white haired and pink haired teens.

"Here's the rules, you stay out of our way and we don't 'interfear' with yours, do not talk to us unless we talk to you, don't even try to get to know us, stay away from anything to do with us, and if I so much as hear one little peep about a rumor or any shit head gossip, I will personally bestow my thank fullness by breaking your face." Sakura threat was not empty, many of the kids who were the originals as they are now called shivered at those horrible memories.

"Do not mess with those close to us," Kimimaru spoke now and as he said this he rapped his arm around Tayuya's waste, showing what he meant, "We rule this school, got a problem with that? Or should we make an example of what happens when we are threatened?"

At this everyone sorta took a step back, as the group behind the speakers, pulled out knives, weapons and other various objects.

"No objections? Good." after that said the teachers re entered, "And we once again, we apologize for our behaviour."

They said it as if nothing had happened at all, and at that moment one thing was going through everyones mind who had witnessed it, _'This is going to be one hell of a semester.'_

_-_

Well there you go! I hope you enjoy because I think its okay it will get more intresting too! So oh if you like it please review and thank you Miyaka for your review!


	3. Detention

Hey peoples sorry for not updating for so long but its summer and a friend of mine was over and well, I am lazy so give me a break. Um, I hope you enjoy the chappie I wanted to have a little bit of a background for Kimimaru and Sakura so ya.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO... Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

-

Sakura and Kimimaru sat in the detention room, also known as Anko's class room.

'_Well there goes my plans for the mall...'_Sakura thought unhappily, what could be worse then an in school suspension, **nothing. **Why because they made you do work and you had to still stay in the hell hole of a building while being under constant super vision.

She did not want to go home tonight.

"Hey Kimimaru?" Sakura asked, looking up from the evil math book that she could swear was laughing at her.

"Hn?" Kimimaru looked up at her with questioning eyes.

"Where are we staying tonight? I don't want to deal with_ home_and I don't think you want to either." Sakura glanced back down at her book it was the only thing that could make her cry.

_Home _the word she rarely used for it. Home was supposed to be a word of comfort. _Home_was supposed to be where a happy mother and father waited for you when you got back from school. _Home_was something that her and Kimimaru feared more then anything in the world. _Home_ is where hell was worse then school. _Home _was imminent death wish.

"Hn, I was thinking of Shikimaru or Deidara tonight how bout you?" Kimimaru asked, he owed Sakura his life because of _home_.

"Kin, Tayuya or Temari, I think Tenten is pulling of to much studying to be around she may rub off on me." Sakura smirked this was the third all nighter in a row, "Or I may just go over to her house and make her sleep."

"Kin's finally going out with Deidara, he asked her while they were in the surveillance room. She is going out with him tonight and Tayuya's mom is getting pissy because I am over there so much. I agree that Tenten would rub off on you though don't go, so that leaves..." Kimimaru let a pout cross Sakura's face.

"I have to survive Temari's anoying perverted brother, great." Sakura rolled her eyes and Kimimaru shook his head.

"Maybe Hidan? Wait, how bout both you and Temari bunk at Kisames, I think fish sticks is getting lonely."

"With Tobi around I highly doubt it. But ya at lunch I'll go get Temari and Kisame." Sakura looked at Kimimaru as he frowned.

Sakura giggled she knew what was ticking him off.

"Orochimaru's going to pay." Kimimaru always got ticked when Tayuya wasn't with him they were the only two that could control his wild and random flashes of anger.

"Lets blow up his engine this time , Deidara just finished making a bomb that goes off with vibrations," Sakura began tapping her chin, "I wonder why?"

Kimimaru just shook his head at her and turned to the door, just as it burst open with a very enraged Tayuya, followed by a blond girl who looked very much like Deidara, a girl who's head was bowed and looked to have a kind of bowl cut her hair was a purplish black and behind her two very pissed off red heads, one had a tattoo above his eye and the other seemed to have red eyes.

Anko glance up from her doodling and gave a confused look at the private school looks before turning and looking at Tayuya.

"What'cha got?" Tayauya passed her a little slip which made Anko laugh before she wrote something on it, then handed it back.

Tayuya walked over to Kimimaru and Sakura still fuming and sat down and pouted.

"What got you?" Sakura asked, pushing away her work she could always do it after school.

"Well the red heads," she pointed her finger at the boys sitting at opposite sides the room, "started to fight while the teacher was gone and I was doodle a picture and they made me mess up so I punched them each in the gut, then pushed them to the floor but the one with the tattoo had better balance then the other one and hit the blond bitches desk and she got all pissy at me, well I sat back down and tried to ignore her but she slapped me so I punched her in the face not all that hard actually and she fell backwards and landed on the blackish haired girl just as the teacher came in they both fell off the chair so the teacher got us all in trouble and ya..." Tayuya said trying to breath again as she finished it in one go.

"So the black haired chick didn't do anything?" Sakura asked.

"Ya, but we had that strick bastard Asuma and he sent her any way he didn't believe her." Tayuya said eyeing Sakura as she got up and walked over to the girl who was shaking slightly.

"Hey there..." Sakura said softly rubbing her back for comfort, the girl turned big gray eyes to Sakura, she was crying.

"S- sor- sorry!" she quickly turned her head away and tried to move away, "I- I- I'll tr- try to be qui- quieter."

She then hiccuped and Sakura smiled warmly, then still smiling she said in a killing tone, "Tayuya," her voice was sickly sweet, Tayuya looked at Kimimaru for help but he merely raised an eyebrow.

"Ye- yes?" everyone besides Anko and Kimimaru stared at the two girls, first of all the girl who had been so full of herself just a few seconds ago was literally shaking and stuttering in fear of the pink haired girl who's smile was sickly sweet, and second the pink haired girl seemed to be enjoying this.

"Come here and apologize for what **you **did." Tayuya made her way over to the pink haired girl.

Quickly bowing her head, she said, "I apologize for getting you involved, if there is anything I can help you with please let me know!"

Sakura smirked, "Come with me Tayuya." Sakura grabbed Tayuya's arm and towed her toward the hall but not before grabbing the hall pass that hanged on the door knob, they saw them turn a corner before the door shut.

Five Minutes Later

Tayuya came back in she had several cuts on her arms, one on her cheek and a large bruise on her leg, her hair was a mess and the hat she had been wearing was gone.

She sat down beside Kimimaru and looked at him, he kissed her on the cheek then whispered something that only she could hear, "Don't involve the innocent."

Then the dorr re-opened and Sakura walked in perfectly unharmed she smiled at the black haired girl, "Whats your name?"

"Hi- Hinata." Hinata stuttered.

"Well Hinata if you ever need a favor or any help at all tell me and I'll do my best, kay?" Hinata nodded and Sakura smiled.

She took her seat on the other side of Kimimaru and continued with her work and sure enough Deidara, Kiba, Naruto and Kin walked in smelling like smoke and all grinning wildly.

Both Sakura and Tayuya (Tayuya now recovered from her beating) burst out laughing, until Sakura managed, "What did you blow up Deidara?"

Deidara smirked, "Orochimaru's desk we figured we would like to help Kimimaru with his revenge, we could feel his killing intent from all the way on the third floor, un." Deidara said as they all took their seats around Sakura, Kimimaru and Tayuya as Kin handed Anko a little slip, everyone was surprised that no one seemed to pay attention to the bloodied Tayuya, they all acted as if it was normal.

Soon after Shino, Tenten, Temari, Haku, Lee, Shikimaru, Choji, Tobi, Kisame, Hidan and Zaku all showed up within the hour.

The former private school students were released but Hinata stayed behind she looked at Sakura, Sakura seeing this got up and went over to her.

"You okay?" Sakura asked kindly.

"Um... C- can I st- stay with you? The- their go- going to hu- hurt me when I g- get back." Hinata was flushed and looking at the ground clearly feeling like she opposing on Sakura.

"Of course, but I must warn you my friends can be asses." Hinata nodded and Sakura walked over to her seat, Naruto seated beside Sakura realised her evil glare.

"What did I d- OUCH!" Sakura kicked him out of his chair and happily offered it to Hinata.

"Is he o- ok?" she asked looked at the boy who now had a lump on his head.

"He's suffered worse." As Kimimaru cracked his knuckles and gave Naruto the devils glare, making Naruto shudder.

Everyone laughed as they remembered grade six where Sakura and Kimimaru had put Naruto in a dumpster and pushed him down a hill where he was formally hit by a truck, Naruto had a huge scar going down his back from the incident but he was careful, very careful not to upset Sakura or Kimimaru like that again, he didn't want to die yet.

"Okay who has got nothing to do tonight?" Sakura asked, Kisame, Temari, Hidan, Tobi, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Haku, Lee, Shikimaru, Zaku raised their hands everyone new Kimimaru never had to he was always avalible if he wasn't with Tayuya.

"Kay who's house shall we crash at tonight?" Naruto asked.

"Um, S- Saku- Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"Ya." Sakura asked as the conversation continued among the group no one really seemed to care that they were still in detention.

"Th- they cou- could st- stay at my house..." Hinata whispered.

"Are you sure?" Hinata nodded Sakura gave her an unsure look before speaking quietly to Kimimaru who, nodded and looked at Hinata, who blushed and looked down.

"Shut the fuck up!" Kimimaru yelled suddenly the room was dead silent.

"Lets go to Hinata's she said it was ok, oh and Hinata is anyone going to be there?" Sakura asked.

"M- my pa- parents are out of t- town b- but my c- cousin will be t- there, he m- may have some- someone over." Hinata whispered.

"Thats fine, I still want you to clear it with your parents though?" Hinata shook her head.

"Why?" Shikimaru asked.

"Th- they do- don't care..." she whispered.

"Oh." Everyone said in unison.

"Join the club." Hinata looked surprised by what Tayuya said.

"Not one of us has caring parents or we don't have parents at all or we well allot of us only got well, us." Sakura said.

"Ya, some of us don't have homes so we are always crashing at others houses, this is the only family allot of us have got." Naruto said smiling happily at Sakura, "Sakura is like a mom to allot of us in the group, Kimimaru was like a dad we all have great respect for the them. They were the only ones who ever came over and helped us, they made us feel wanted. They would come and make us see things differently and help us through tough times."

"Their is allot of respect for them, they both went through the hell we went through but we had someone they had no one until they met each other then it began to get better but when they met each other it got worse. When we met them it didn't matter what was happening to them they were always there for us, alot of us never had anything to lean on until they came along." Zaku said, remember how he had met Sakura and Kimimaru.

Flashback

_Zaku was getting his ass handed to him on a plate, his whole body hurt. The kids in front of him moved forward to finish him off, he closed his eyes waiting for the finishing blow, when he opened them the kids were on the ground and two figures were bending over him._

_He could already feel himself loosing consciousness._

_When he woke up he was in a white room, there was a pink haired girl asleep at his feet and a white haired boy leaning against the wall his eyes opened when he sat up._

_"You shouldn't move." he said, closing his eyes again._

_"Why would you care?" Zaku hissed._

_"Would we have saved you if we didn't care?" the pink haired girl was looking at him with big green orbs._

_"You were the ones that saved me?" the pink haired girl and white haired boy nodded._

_"What if I didn't want to be saved? What if I wanted to die!?" the pink haired girl gave him a look of confusion._

_"We saw what happened with you and your parents. We've been watching you for a while, we were getting worried when you didn't come home so we went to find you, when we found you, you were half dead and about to get killed by those people." Sakura said plainly._

_"SO!?" Zaku yelled._

_"Just because the people you live with lives are messed up doesn't mean you have to be." Kimimaru said looking him straight in the eye._

_"We already got you signed to leave when you wish, if you want to come with us you may." Sakura said sitting up and stretching._

_"How many days have I been out?" Zaku asked as Kimimaru disapeared out the door._

_"6, do you want to phone your parents?" that caught him off guard he stared at her for a second studied her._

_"Yes." She quickly dialed a numbered and handed him her cell phone he gave her a questioning look, she just shrugged._

_"Hello?" he heard the voice on the other end._

_"Dad?"_

_"Zaku, what the fuck, I thought they were going to pull the plug, why the hell didn't they?! When you get home I'm gonna-"_

_Sakura had closed the phone she gave him a questioning look, "Are you coming?"_

_He nodded and left following silently behind._

End Flashback

Everyone was staring at him.

"What?" Zaku glared at them.

"What time are you coming over?" Kiba asked smirking wildly Zaku rarely zoned out.

"4 o'clock kay?" Shino said.

"See you there then." Everyone nodded and all stood up at once.

With that the lunch bell rang and everyone left Anko's room.

-

Ya so heres the chappie, and well if you want Sakura to be paired with someone well in your review tell me who you want cause I want someone to discover hers and Kimimaru's past or give me some idea of what there going to do at Hinata's place k? So ya Review and I'll write the next chappie cause I am really in the mood to write right now so ya review!


	4. Confrentation

Hey peoples, heres a new chappie, last chappie I asked you who do you think Sakura should be paired with so i got these pairings: Saku/Hidan Saku/Kimimaru Saku/Gaara if you do not like them when you review pick someone else or say you like that pairing I want to know what the people want for Sakura.

I do not own Naruto.

-

The group moved through the now crowded hallway the origanals moving aside for the group.

Sakura and Kimimaru walked infront, while everyone followed behind, they had placed the former Akatsuki members and Naruto, Kiba and Shino around the outside while the others walked inside.

No one really knew how it worked though many wondered, they always walked the same though sometimes Shikimaru or Choji or Zaku would be on the outside they rotated constantly, but Sakura and Kimimaru always lead.

As they moved through the building they came closer to the front doors where it opened up to the school front and it was a popular spot for kids though alot enjoyed the shade of the trees that were spread through the front of the schools grounds.

The group headed for a certain tree and sat down around it while Sakura and Kimimaru climbed into the tree, the group all sat in a tight area around the tree not one paying attention to Sakura and Kimimaru who were in the tree.

Though they were all awear of the whispers coming from the tree as Kimimaru and Sakura discussed things, that were not ment for their ears.

As the group talked among themselves, they soon realized a group was moving toward them, though they didn't take notice.

"Hello." Tayuya glanced up from her conversation with Temari and Kisame and glared.

"Who the fuck are you?" she growled, no one or well anything intrupted them unless they wanted to die.

"My name is Ino Yakamoto and I was wondering if I could speak to um... The pink haired girl, she seems to be in charge." Ino said, she was looking aound for Sakura, Tayuya didn't like it.

"She's busy." Tayuya turned back to her conversation but a hand gripped her shoulder.

"Well I would like to speak to her, bitch." Ino growled the girls behind her were glaring.

"Well she won't want to talk to a whore like yourself so beat it." Tayuya growled.

Kisame and Temari looked ready to spring.

"What's going on?" both Sakura and Kimimaru jumped down from the tree and turned to face the group of girls.

"I just want to talk to you privately." Ino said inecently.

"Its not worth my time then, if you have something to say, say it to my face and my friends." Sakura said her face expressionless.

"You bitch, your just hiding behind your friends!" Ino sneered.

"We don't hide." Kimimaru growled placing himself at Sakura's side.

"Oh and look shes got a body gaurd too!" Ino said letting her eyes wonder Kimimarus body.

"Don't say that about my man!" Tayuya growled.

"Ha, looks like he stands with Pinky over there more then you!" Ino tilted her head back and laughed but it was brought down almost instently by a fist conecting with her stomach and knocking her back a few steps.

"Watch your tounge or I may take it from you." Sakura hissed as she stood upright again.

"Ugh! YOU BITCH!" Ino screeched.

"Name calling will do you no good unless you can raise your fist to mine." Sakura said clutching her hands into fists.

Ino blinked and took another step back so she was behind the other girls.

"Come on get her!" in an instant everyone was standing beside Sakura.

"You involve your friends," Sakura said lightly with slight boredom, "then I involve mine."

The girls glared but began to back up, "Whore! You won't get away with this."

"With what? You started it and it looks your not even going to finish it, too." Ino glared at Sakura but backed off, turned and left with her group of girls sending glares back in the groups direction.

"Hn, she's gonna be a problem." Kimimaru growled and Sakura nodded. "Don't push her."

Sakura looked at Kimimaru and nodded.

BEEP

Everyone began to head back into the school, but before the group went Kimimaru spoke, "Remember Hinata's 4 today, see you guys there."

With that Sakura and Kimimaru headed back to detention.

-

Like I said it is short please tell me who you want Sakura to be paired up with okay? Tell me or I will pick one of the few I got.

Please review!


	5. Naruto's Story

Hey peoples I know this chappie is short but I wanted to get it out there for some people plus I have this poll thingy on my Profile thingy and I want you guys to choose Sakura's couples person and if you think i should do one for Kimimaru to or just leave him with Tayuya? Its your choice so let me know what you want and review and vote please! Enjoy the short chappie!

-

Hinata smiled as the blond boy with the whisker like scars on his cheeks walked beside her, "Y- you re-really don't have to, I- I'll be o-okay." she whispered.

"Nah, better not risk it that pigs a major bitch." Naruto grumbled as his hands were placed behind his head and he walked lazily next to her as they headed to her next class.

They walked in silence a few minutes, "H-how d-did you m-meet Sakura-sama a-and Kimimaru-sama?"

Naruto looked at her kinda confused but smiled suddenly.

"Hmm... I met them the way I would least expect it, I was constantly getting teased for the scars on my face and so on, people thought I was a freak," he said leaning against the door to her classroom where the other students waited too, "I was getting teased and beat up, then one kid pulls a knife, I got scared an ran put a kid pinned me down and the boy approached me with the knife, a second later hes flat on the ground getting his face pound in by a pink haired ball of fury.

"The boy on top of me got thrown of me, next thing Sakura and Kimimaru are standing in front of me, both of them ready to fight the kid picked up the knife again and charged Sakura he stabbed the knife into her shoulder all she did was raise an eyebrow and smile, the other boy raced up and hit Kimimaru in the face he didn't even seemed fazed all he got was a bloody lip.

"Next thing you know Sakura's stabbed the kid in the leg with the knife and kicked him flat in the face. Kimimaru broke the kids nose with one easy swing then kicked him in the chest sending him flying into Sakuras opponent. The two ran away pretty quick.

"Then they turned and looked at me, Sakura was smiling, 'Jeez you moron do you know hard its find you?' was the first thing they said apparently the teachers wanted to talk to me so they sent Kimimaru and Sakura to find me, I was lucky they did."

Naruto smiled at her broadly.

"Sakura-san l-looks like s-she is more t-the one in ch-charge..." Hinata had been wanting to ask that question even though it wasn't really a question at all.

"Nah, she's just louder, Kimimaru is quieter but they are both geniuses and well Sakura tends to make her point more often then Kimimaru so she seems like the one in charge, but she just makes their points heard more often then Kimimaru so ya." Naruto said with a smile.

"Oh, s -so Sakura-san is ju-just louder t-then Kimimaru-san?" Naruto nodded the goofy smile plastered all over his face.

"Pretty much." Hinata nodded, looking down as the teacher appeared to open the door.

He looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow, "Naruto shouldn't you be getting to class?"

"Oh shit I completely forgot! Catch you later Hinata-chan!" Naruto raced off leaving everyone in the dust, Hinata smiled weakly before entering the classroom.

-

Hey hope you enjoyed the rather short chappie but I want to know who you want to pair Sakura with cause I have no clue so yah please do the freaky poll thingy and review yay!


	6. Author Note

Dear Readers,

It has been almost four years since I have published anything on Fanfiction. I am extremely surprised to still be receiving reviews about these stories and since a great deal of you appear to still be interested I am considering writing again, however, my style, grammar and length in writing has changed. Reviewing my previous work I found I couldn't stand the lack of grammar, the improper sentence structure and the lack of descriptive writing. If I were to continue the story, I would feel obligated to re-write the first chapters of the story.

If you wish for me to continue writing, please review and inform me of your opinion. I was planning on never writing for this site again but I hated it when people left me hanging there at the beginning or end of story so I have no intention of doing that to you if you wish it. I will finish the entire story if you want to see it through.

-Uni


End file.
